


Puppy Adoption

by Nibenhu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: Peter is taken into Shield and becomes a member of the team, Puppy is there to help him get adjusted to live in another reality, and is seriously injured on a mission.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Puppy Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Puppy is sort of an OC, but Puppy is also a nickname, so you can read it as a /Reader fic. I suck at summeries, sorry. May write more if people want, or just anyways. Thank you to gerardpitts on tumblr for the allergy idea, also inspired by a post on tumblr, can we link to outside posts here?

Peter paced the corridors of the hospital, everytime a doctor or nurse walked by he would look up, hoping they had some news to give them. Bucky and Sam were sitting nearby, watching him a little warily.

It had been about a month or two until the Hex incident and Peter had been coming to terms with the fact that he was in another reality. Jimmy Woo and Monica Rambeau had both helped him to get back on his feet, though at first he had felt a little bounced around.

Monica had handed him over to Jimmy, who had then handed him over to some sort of organisation known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter had guessed by the name, that it was a partner of sorts to Monica’s S.W.O.R.D and he had been right. 

The person he had been introduced to was someone they had referred to as Puppy. He had raised an eyebrow at that, and wasn’t quite sure what to make of her before he met her, but when he did. Puppy had grinned at him, ok first she had practically jumped Jimmy when she saw him, giving him a big hug and saying how good it was to see him again. Peter had given a little snort at the look on Jimmy’s face when this happened, causing Puppy and Jimmy to turn towards him.

“Is this he?” Puppy had asked, with a friendly smile and looking Peter up and down, who did the same to her, taking in her ginger hair that was dyed red at the tips and hung in a ponytail. Nothing about her suggested she might be some sort of werewolf, which Peter had assumed the reason why she had that nickname. At her hip she seemed to have some sort of short staff dangling off a belt, and a long black coat, which Peter had to admit looked pretty cool.

“It is,” Jimmy answered, handing her over a tablet, Puppy took it and looked at it, bouncing on the balls of her feet a little. Peter watched on, a little nervous.

“Okies.” She turned to the agent behind her who had been watching the whole scene unfold with a slight smile on her lips. “You should probably send that to Mack while I talk with our new friend here.” The agent, an asian woman who looked like she took no shit from anyone, nodded and took the tablet.

Puppy went closer to Peter, looking him over. “So, Jimmy told me you’re from an alternate reality” She started, tilting her head a little, the smile never seeming to leave her lips. 

“Uh, yeah.” Peter said warily. 

“He also told me you have super speed?” PEter nodded and went to say something and was slightly surprised when Puppy cut in, Peter being interrupted so quickly was a rare occurrence. “You should meet our own super speedy,” Peter’s eyes went a little wide at that. “We call her Yo-Yo” Puppy explained further, her smile going fond and giving a little chuckle, which Peter couldn’t help but repeat. 

“Yo-Yo? Cool.” He chuckled.

“What do they call you?” Puppy asked. “Like, what’s your codename, I guess you could call it?”

“Quicksilver.” Peter answered. 

Puppy grinned. “That’s a great name, I love it. What do you think, May?” She turned to look over at the other agent that had come with her, who was handing Jimmy back his tablet. She didn’t look very amused, her face not giving anything away on whether she liked it or not. Peter started to feel a bit nervous.

“Sounds good.” May answered, crossing her arms and turning to look at them both, her voice also not giving anything away about her thoughts. Peter swallowed slightly, feeling like she was already judging him.

Puppy turned back to Peter. “May is sometimes called the Cavalry, but she doesn’t really like that name so we don’t use it often. Ok, we’re going to need to know if you have any dietary requirements, if you’re allergic to something, if there’s foods you don’t like, if you need anything at all just ask and we’ll see what we can do, the worse is we can say no.” 

Peter nodded, letting the woman talk, vaguely starting to wonder if she had super speed with the speed she was talking.

“So?” Puppy tilted her head again. “Is there anything you're allergic to? I know we’ll probably need to order in more food, because of your’s and Yo-yo’s heightened metabolisms, so if you crave something I would speak up now, or soon.” Puppy made a small gesture, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

Peter gave a small shrug himself. “Um, only allergic to tomatoes, do like my twinkies though. They still do those, right?” Peter also had a lactose intolerance, but he had a feeling if he mentioned that, then he probably wouldn’t get his twinkies. Besides, it hadn’t really done him any real harm before, and he was able to get it out of his system pretty quickly.

“Well,” Puppy drew out, “They did stop doing them a while ago, but started doing them again.” Puppy quickly added when she saw Peter slump a little. “So, long story short, yes there are still twinkies, we can make a quick stop to get you some if you like.”

“No we can’t.” May spoke up from behind Puppy.

“No we can’t, sorry.” Puppy repeated. Peter wondered if he would get in trouble for going to get some now, but decided against it, he was pretty sure it would piss May off, even if he was super quick about it. 

“And you could have just said yes.” May pointed out. Puppy did a little shrug. “We should really get going, you can talk to him more on the jet.”

Puppy nodded and turned to go. “Come on, Pete.” She said gesturing for him to follow, only for Jimmy to stop them, a grin starting to cross his features, like he was a little excited about something.

“Wait, have you bonded yet.” Jimmy asked, pointing between Puppy and Peter, the latter of which scrunched up his face a little in disgust.

“What?”

“No, not yet,” Puppy said, causing the smile to fall from Jimmy’s face in disappointment. “But that’s alright, I don’t think he trusts me yet.” she turned back to Peter. “I make bonds with people, they are invisible, but can be extremely useful at times.”

“So, you’re a mutant too?” Peter cut in quickly. 

Puppy grinned and nodded. “In a way. You’ll learn more about that later, for now, let’s get you to your temporary home.”

Peter couldn’t help but feel even more deflated at the words ‘temporary home’, but he followed Puppy and May to their jet.

On the way to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters Puppy and Peter had talked a little more, Puppy had asked if Peter had any hobbies and when he had mentioned video games, Puppy had lit up and started telling him about the games they played back at the compound, telling her about the racing games, laughing as she told him about the crashes, which Peter found to be a bit infectious, and about co-oping in shoot ‘em ups and going against her friends. Puppy even showed him Among Us on her phone, which he found interesting.

This all helped Peter relax a little. And over the next few days he came to know more about Puppy and the other Shield agents, but of most all Puppy, and why she was actually nicknamed Puppy. It was because she kinda acted like one. The little head tilts, the excitement at seeing her friends, even if they had only been gone a day, actually she was generally excitable, and, which Peter found a little odd at first, she liked to be stroked. He would sometimes see some of the agents give her little pats on the head, or even absentmindedly stroke her hair. It was never anything sexually, but Peter found it rather odd.

One day Peter had been in the kitchen, grabbing something to eat, Puppy was in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping her tea. Peter had also felt a strange sensation the past few days, but had brushed it off to his training regime that Mack had insisted he start if he wanted to become a Shield agent and help them out.

“Hey Pete.” Puppy had called out, not sure if she had said it in time as Peter was using his super speed. Peter came back in a split second and stared at Puppy.

“How did you know it was me?” Peter had asked in a rush.

Puppy grinned at him. “We bonded a couple of days ago, you might have felt it.”

Peter quirked an eyebrow. Then realisation came over him. “The strange tingling sensation I’ve been feeling, I thought it was because of training, I mean it doesn’t hurt, it’s just weird.”

Puppy gave a little chuckle. “You’ll get used to it, it’s a little different for everyone. But I know how each one feels to me, so I sensed you, rather than saw you.”

Peter grinned back at her. “Guess that means we’re friends, right?”

“Right!” Puppy’s eyes sparkled in delight and crinkled in the corners, as Peter chuckled, patted her on the head and then zoomed out of there.

A few days after that exchange and Peter had gone on his first assignment, some terrorist organisation had made themselves known and had threatened to blow up an Underground Train Station, Peter and Yo-Yo had managed to get the people out quickly while Puppy and Daisy had tried to find the bomb and disarm it.

A few weeks after that Peter and Puppy had gone on an assignment with Bucky and Sam who had been following leads about the same Organisation. This time they managed to get there before the bomb could be set. Or so they thought. That was why they were now in the hospital, with Peter pacing, blaming himself for not being quick enough.

“Will you relax, none of us knew that bomb was going to go off.” Bucky said, his voice a mixture of stern but also kind. He was holding onto Puppy’s staff, which Peter glanced at, he still wasn’t sure exactly how the thing worked, just that, Puppy could extend it and fight pretty good with it, and that she could also fire out some sort of energy field or beam with it, which knocked out those around her. She had dropped it in the explosion and Bucky had picked it up, while Peter and Falcon had raced to her side. 

Peter had picked Puppy up, brought her to the hospital, he had felt the sensation of the bond lessen slightly and it worried him. What would happen if she died? Would everyone she was bonded to feel it? Peter’s thoughts momentarily went to Wanda, wherever she was right now, knowing she had a bond with Puppy too. Puppy had been so upset that she hadn’t been able to be there for Wanda and possibly help her. Would Wanda feel the bond break, realise she had lost yet another friend? Would Wanda blame him for it?

Peter sighed and ran hand through his hair looking down. That’s when he realised he was still in uniform and that uniform was stained with blood. Puppy’s blood. Peter let out a shaky breath. Walking backwards until he hit the wall, he slid down and covered his face with his hands. “What if she doesn’t make it?” He muttered, not sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question. 

Bucky looked down at Peter, who looked up, tears in his eyes. Bucky sighed. “You know how the bond works. It helps her to heal, quicker than normal.” Bucky swallowed, it didn’t stop the uneasy feeling of the bond itself wavering. 

Peter nodded, he knew that, like he knew it would also help him to heal quicker than was normal, which was already pretty quick for him. “But what if the bonds aren’t enough?” He whispered. A question no one wanted to ever find out the answer to. All of them had already lost too many friends.

A doctor approached them in the hall. Peter was slightly surprised to see it was Jemma Simmons. She smiled at Same, Bucky and Peter. “Puppy’s stable now, there was a lot of shrapnel in her body, and she lost quite a bit of blood, but we’ve managed to stabilise her.” All three of them let out a sigh of relief. 

Bucky handed Peter Puppy’s staff, who took it with a quizzical look. “We’re headed back out there, we need to stop these people, do a bit of avenging.” Bucky answered the unasked question, with a small smirk. Peter nodded. “Good luck.” 

Peter turned to Jemma. “Can I go in and see her?”  
Jemma nodded in response and indicated the way, giving Peter the signal to follow her. “Of course.”


End file.
